


What's This?

by nsam85



Series: Brothers [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zac Efron, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: After Dylan finds Zac's strap-on, they decide to do the real thing.





	What's This?

“Grab me a towel, will ya?” Dylan asked as we came in from the patio.

Shaking my head, I had warned him to bring a towel with him like I had. We had been out swimming in my pool all afternoon. Both of us were exhausted, and probably sunburned. Still, it was nice having all the comforts at home. But my younger brother didn’t really like to follow instructions very well. Heading towards the bathroom to get a towel, I heard Dylan call out something. Frowning, I went back toward the previous room.

“What?” I asked, peering into the room as my brother reached for something at the end of the couch.

“I said never mind.” Dylan said, his head disappearing behind the arm rest. “There’s already a towel down here.”

For a moment, I tried to remember why there would be a towel there. Then, to my horror, it came to me a moment too late.

“What’s this?” asked Dylan, still out of sight.

“Don’t.” I said, but it was already too late.

Dylan rose, an enormous grin spread across his laughing face. In his hand he held a strap-on dildo. Closing my eyes, I wanted to kick myself for not putting it away last night. I was kind of a kinky guy…sometimes. I loved my ass played with, especially the fucktastic sensation I got when my prostate was touched. All through growing up, I just used my fingers…then I got a couple of little dildo’s…had to buy them secretly online. Those things were awesome. Then my girlfriend came across them a ways back. I told her sometimes I liked my hole played with. Thankfully she thought it was hot and went further in saying they should use a strap-on. Ever since then, they used it so often I sometimes forgot where I left it last.

Growing up, Dylan and I had messed around some. Nothing major or anything like that. Helping hands and mouths. We never went all the way. That’s not to say I never been with a guy before though. I’ve topped and bottomed. I only bottomed when the guy had a dick big enough to hit that spot. By the look on Dylan’s face, I could see he wasn’t disgusted. My face still felt hot, but I felt the tension lessen. For some reason, I happened to look down at his crotch and noticed a stirring. I haven’t seen him hard in years, and suddenly I wanted to know if he’s grown anymore.

“What?” I asked, trying to look smug, “I like my ass played with a bit.”

Dylan raised an eyebrow at me. “Really?”

“Plus, “I added, “it turns on the ladies. It makes them feel more in control…when that happens…it’s like they’ll put so much more effort into getting you off, bro.”

Dylan’s smirk transformed into a smile I could identify with as thinking. I haven’t seen that smile for a long time. Suddenly I was sure I wanted Dylan to fuck me. The way to have that happen was easy. I knew if I made the right moves he’d go along with it all. Hesitating for a few moments, I decided to act. I made the first few steps toward him. At almost the same time, he closed the gap. We stood stock still, so close I could feel the heat off his body. Tentatively, I reached out and placed my palm on his still wet chest.

Dylan’s upper chest had more hair than I did. But my chest hair was uniform…when it wasn’t trimmed down like it was now. I let my hand slowly slide down my brother’s chest, feeling it dip into his navel before coming to a halt at his board shorts. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as I pushed my fingers under the fabric. I grinned as I felt the amount of pubic hair he had. Mine was just as thick, again, when I didn’t trim. My brother let out a gasp as the back of my hand bumped the head of his very hard cock.

“Want me to help you out, bro?” Dylan whispered as I closed my fist around the base of his cock.

“If you wanna…” I breathed, leaning in closer.

“I want to.” Dylan said almost before I got the words out.

I tilted my head a bit, then let my tongue touch his neck. Being taller than me, that’s where my kisses usually landed on him. We never really kissed much. Again, that’s not to say we didn’t, but it was a rare thing. But this time I felt that the act was warranted. He hummed as I licked my way up his neck to his ear. I took it gently between my teeth, while using my unoccupied had to untie Dylan’s shorts. I gave a start as I felt his hand grab at my equally hard, clothed cock. I felt his jaw shift and I knew it was a smirk.

Dylan’s other hand lifted and grabbed onto my side, pulling me closer to him. I glanced up quickly as our mouths met. It felt amazing and so fucking hot as our tongues danced hurriedly. We hadn’t done this in such a long time, and yet it felt familiar. Dylan moaned loudly as I began pumping his length inside his shorts. Pulling back, I gripped him by his dick and maneuvered him as I sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. The cold metal stung slightly as my still wet bottom sat atop it.

I looked up at him as I grabbed his wet shorts and tugged them down until they lay in a pile at his feet. Staring, my brothers hard cock was almost identical to mine. Around seven inches, though his curved just a bit to the left. His bush was so thick it made me pause. I wished I could let mine go like that. His nuts seemed to hang lower than mine as well, but not as hefty. Leaning forward, I gave the head a lick, then took as much of it into my mouth as I could. I was rewarded as my brother groaned loudly, a hand gently pressing at the back of my head.

“Fuck, bro.” Dylan said, his voice sounded gruffer than usual.

Grinning around the head, I went further. Bobbing and swirling my tongue in ways that he was unprepared for. His fingers dug more into my hair as I reached up and began playing with his nuts. With my other hand, I reached down and undid the strings to my shorts. Reaching inside, I pumped my hard cock in time with my bobbing on his. Seeming to notice this, Dylan took a step back and dropped to his knees. Without hesitation, he leaned down and took me in his mouth.

“Oh, yeah.” I moaned, throwing back my head and staring up at the ceiling.

His hand reached up and took my right nipple into his fingers. He pinched lightly, with his thumb flicking the tip. That never did much for me, but I decided to let him think I did. I let out another moan, thrusting my hips upward. Dylan coughed a couple times as I tried to push more of my length into his mouth. He coughed a couple more times, making me chuckle quietly. His fingers dropped from my nipple to my shorts. Digging his fingers into the waistline, he pulled at them. Lifting off my ass just enough, he finally got them all the way off. My nuts hung low off the table. Dylan paused and looked at them.

“Got some low hangers’ there, dude.” He grinned up at me, his hand wrapping back around my shaft.

“All the better for you to suck on, my dear.” I winked, which elicited a snort from him.

“Oh.” He said, as I raised an eyebrow. “Right.”

Groaning, he squatted lower and went for it. Biting my lip, I stared down at him as he took my nuts into his mouth. I closed my eyes as the hand began pumping my length again. Glancing back down at him, I decided it was time to move things along. Rising to my feet, I motioned for him to lay down. Nodding, Dylan dropped to his ass, then rocked backward, laying flat on the floor. Dropping myself, I positioned my body directly over his in the sixty-nine position. As I dipped my hips down, my hand was already in motion, pumping his cock.

His tongue lathered my nuts before he bent his head to get at my cock. Altering my pose, I made it easier for him. Gripping the base of his cock, I took it into my mouth. My brother shook below me but continued his work on my goods as well. I dipped my tongue into his piss slit, before tilting my head sideways so I could mouth his shaft. I paused as I felt a poke at my cheeks. Feeling excited, I shifted my hips and scooted my body so my ass was right over his face. Releasing his cock, I reached back and pried apart my ass cheeks, then lowered them, hoping he would take the hint.

As my brothers’ tongue pushed inside my hole, I let out a deep, low moan. Dylan paused, then laughed as I began to bounce over his face, fucking myself with his tongue. One of his hands still was wrapped around my cock, slowly moving up and down. I started to feel close as his pace started to pump faster. Not ready to cum yet, I reached down and knocked his hand away from my cock. Breathing hard, I stared down at my cock. It was so hard and it bounced with my accelerated heartbeat. Though his hand was no longer touching me, his mouth and tongue continued their work.

Turning my head toward the couch, I reluctantly pulled away. Stretching my body out, I pushed my hand under the couch, searching for a bottle of lube. The tips of my fingers brushed against it and I gave a laugh of relief. I slid back into position, letting my ass lower to Dylan’s face again. His tongue slurped around my hole but didn’t actually touch it. Feeling frustrated, I shook my head and popped open the bottom. Reaching out, I turned it over Dylan cock and squeezed. A small stream of lube dripped onto the head before rolling down the shaft to the base. Tossing the bottle aside, I pumped him slowly, making sure to spread the lube into a lather. Dylan’s dick was still large enough it required some help to make it easier.

“You really gunna let me do you?” Dylan asked, his voice quiet and hopeful.

“Yeah, dude.” I said eagerly, wondering what it would feel like having my little brothers cum seed my hungry ass.

“Um…you know…” Dylan hesitated, “I don’t wanna…have your dick …um…”

“No, no no, bud…” I chuckled. “I don’t plan on sticking my cock up your ass. I would if you wanted to. But I’d rather you top me.”

“Oh, good.” Dylan said as I held his dick straight up.

Slowly, I lowered my hips as I felt the tip of his cock touch my hole. Adding weight to it, I dropped enough that I could release my hold. Breathing slowing, I began to lower myself. The head pushed at my rim, stretching it wider than it did when using the strap-on. Finally, the head popped inside, making Dylan let out a moan, and me a groan. Yeah…he was bigger than I thought. I lowered myself more, having to take short breaks. Below, I felt Dylan twitch, as if he was holding back from pounding into me all at once.

“You’re so fucking tight, dude.” Dylan said, his voice shaking.

“You’re bigger than I remember” I countered.

I felt Dylan’s pubes brushing against my ass and I knew I was nearly there. Finally, I bottomed out. Breathing hard, I sat motionless for a few moments. Then I began to push myself up, then fall down slowly. One of Dylan’s hands came to rest on my upper back as I began to pick up speed. I tilted to the right a bit and felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my cock. I let out a cry, feeling excited. Dylan paused, then tried to recreate the thrust with a sharp jab. He didn’t hit the spot, instead it hit the walls in a way it actually hurt. I let out a gasp of pain, my vision going black for half a beat.

“Sorry.” Dylan said quickly but kept thrusting into me.

“Shit.” I groaned; my breathing felt stilted.

“That bad?” Dylan slowed, concern entering his voice.

“Yeah.” I groaned, still shocked by how much it hurt.

“We can stop.” He said reluctantly.

“The hell we can.” I retorted.

That wasn’t going to happen. This was probably the only time we’d ever do this, and I wanted it to be something to remember in a good way. Hoping that if we changed position, it would help I grunted and rocked forward. Dylan’s meat slipped out of my hole as I crawled onto my hands and knees. I felt a slap on my right as cheek as my brother gripped my hips. I felt his cock press at me, then it slid inside so easily he bottomed out in one go. I let out a sigh of relief when the pain wasn’t there. Reaching back, I placed my hand over the one my brother was using to hold my hip.

“Go for it, dude.” I encouraged, giving the hand a squeeze.

Suddenly Dylan slammed into me so hard my body jumped forward a few inches. The tip of his cock hit my prostate right on the money. I let out a cry, looking down and expecting to see cum shooting out of my untouched cock. Though it felt great, it wasn’t enough to make me cum without being touched. That was fine with me as he began to really nail me. With every other thrust his cock slammed into my g spot. I pushed my knees and hands into the floor enough that I was meeting his thrusts with my own. Dylan was cursing and slapping my ass repeatedly. The sound of our smacking flesh reverberated throughout the entire room.

“Get on your back, dude.” Dylan said, his breath coming out in puffs at the back of my neck.

I looked over at the couch as he slammed me again. though I was loving this, my knees were becoming sore, and my back was heading the same way. I grunted and crawled to the side and made my way over to the couch. Climbing onto it, I rolled onto my back. Dylan walked over, his hard cock swinging back and forth with the motion. Grinning, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around it. I pumped it slowly, but tightly. He grunted and thrusted into my grip.

“Suck me.” He said suddenly, crawling atop me on the couch.

I opened my mouth and let him plunge in. He moaned and thrust so hard I started to cough. My eyes were watering, but I reached down and started pumping my own dick. With the other, I began to lightly dig into his tight pucker. Dylan gave a grunt as the digit entered him. My brother hissed, letting out a disgruntled noise. Feeling a tad let down, I pulled my finger out of him. it seemed that if that one finger hurt him, he’d never played with his hole before. Deciding I’d mention it to him later I refocused on thoughts to his thrusting dick.

Dylan slowed as I was able to take his entire length into my mouth. His pubes kept brushing against my nose, making me want to sneeze. One of his hands reached around and closed around the head of my cock. He held it tightly, while I pumped the shaft rapidly. I felt the rush of heat run through my body and I coughed, trying to tell Dylan to stop. Dylan let go of the head with his hand and slid down my body. He gave me a quick kiss when his mouth as aligned with mine.

“Oh, fuck, dude!” I warned, my senses starting to explode. 

“Go ahead.” He said, then quickly went down and wrapped his lips around the head of my cock.

I let out a silent shout as my vision went white. It felt like it was the first time I had ever came. The first time I ever came inside someone. Hot, tight…a sensory overload of pleasure that racked my body with spasms. My hips jerked wildly as the last dregs of my seed spilled into my little brothers wanting mouth. With a final jolt, my body collapsed into a heaving mess. I heard him laugh as my mouth was hung open with a stupid look on my face. The couch bounced as he moved toward the other end.

“Dift bour aps.” Dylan said, making me look up, not being able to really understand what he was saying.

I lifted my ass so he could put a pillow under it. Dylan tilted his head down toward his own dick and a line of white fluid dribbled through his lips and onto his cock. Raising my eyebrows, I was turned on that he was using my own cum to lube his cock. It seemed the reason it was hard to understand what he just said was due to him trying not to swallow his cum filled mouth. My brother tilted his head back, apparently signaling he was swallowing what cum remained in his mouth.

Dropping my gaze, I watched his cum covered cock slide back into my wanting hole. It went easily and almost hit my prostate at the first entry. Though my cock was still hard, it was also too sensitive when I tried to pump it again. Hissing, I released my hold and flung one arm onto the back of the couch while lifting the other to place on Dylan’s chest. He leaned forward quickly, his mouth clamped over my exposed, hairy arm pit. I tensed as his tongue dug into the thick hair in the depression. I moaned with surprise. It was so different. It felt odd, but I knew I’d have to have it done to me in the future. Smiling, Dylan’s tongue swirled, created curls in the dense hair. Winking, he pushed himself back up, increased his thrusting into my hole.

“I’m getting close.” Dylan panted, his speed slowing.

“Do it, Buddy. “I encouraged, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back against the arm rest.

Dylan slowed even more, his movements becoming jerky. I waited to feel his hot cum enter my hole as he fell forward. His arm was swinging back and forth over the side of the couch. Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask what he was waiting for when he pushed himself onto his haunches again. In the hand that had been dangling off the couch was the strap-on. Yanking the dildo out of the halter, Dylan lowered it and place the tip at a place I couldn’t see because my nuts were blocking the view.

A moment later I felt as if my ass were beginning to split apart as pressure stretched it far more than normal. I let out a shout as it continued to increase. My brother was double dicking me with his cock, and a dildo. Tears began to form, but then I felt something nudge at my prostate. I went silent, the pain and pleasure seemed to be waging war on each other. Dylan began to move his hips again, his cock beginning to fuck into me, nudging the dildo deeper. Pain flared as he gave a bad aimed thrust. The next entry hit the sweet spot dead on.

“There!” I yelled, my eyes bugging out of my head.

“Fuck!” Dylan slammed into me.

The pain disappeared as I felt the tip of his cock press at my prostate. Hot seed surrounded the bump of muscle, making my body jerk unexpectedly. Cum shot out of my untouched cock, pooling in my navel and running down the sides of my chest. Dylan collapsed a top me, his cock twitching. I felt the dildo slide out of my hole, and Dylan’s pulsing cock slid deeper filling the empty space. We panted together, completely wore out. he gave me a lazy smile, then a kiss on the cheek.

“Stop that.” I chuckled, wiping the saliva off my cheek.

Dylan let out a loud bark of laughter “that’s grossing you out…you have your little brothers seed coating the walls in your ass, and a kiss on the cheek is worse….”

“Well…” I couldn’t stop the smirk I made.


End file.
